Whether Fiery and Intense or Tender and Sweet
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Baljeet wants Buford, and when Buford is under the Bully Code once again, he can't resist the demands his master asks of him. Warnings: Boy/Boy Lemons, Love, and some delicious kinky bondage. YUM! Don't like, Don't read. Flames are for Marshmallows. :D
1. Unnanounced To Baljeet

Whether Fiery and Intense or Tender and Sweet

**Unannounced to Baljeet**

Baljeet looked to his ornately decorated ceiling and gave a sigh. He couldn't sleep, not with the young man he adored currently occupying the mattress his parents had lay out on the floor beside his own bed for him—who appeared to be sound asleep. Lucky him.

Was it that crazy? Could it really be so out of the blue and insane as to be unrecognizable by someone such as the young man who lay on the floor near him?

Baljeet turned away from his sleeping friend, hoping that if he couldn't see him he could finally get some sleep of his own.

As he began to drift in the world of the mind in-between waking and sleeping, however, he found himself envisioning what he wished could be.

"Oh, Buford . . ." he mumbled in his state of near-sleep.

Baljeet, although as perceptive as he thought he was of the young man, was completely unaware that Buford had been wide awake the whole time.


	2. Be Your Slave

**Be Your Slave**

Buford sat at the Rai breakfast table the next morning along with Baljeet and his parents. All of them were focused on the television.

He, on the other hand, was focused on last night. Glancing at Baljeet quickly, he thought of the fun they'd inadvertently had when they were younger.

Then he recalled the time he'd been Baljeet's slave due to the bully code. Oddly, he never had a problem with doing things for him. And he could help but wonder what would happen if Baljeet ever saved his life again.

That was the last thought that ran through his mind before the program ended and Baljeet turned to look at him.

"Buford, what are you thinking about?"

Baljeet struggled, trying not to smile happily at Buford as he stammered and tried not to blush, and trying to come up with a legitimate excuse.


	3. My Slave, My Master

**My Slave, My Master**

Buford sat on the edge of the Baljeet's bed, waiting for Baljeet to speak.

"Buford, as you are now my slave," Baljeet began with a smile Buford didn't think was possible for the nerd. Buford had wondered what would happen, and now he was about to find out. Baljeet had saved him from an on-coming truck just that morning, and of course the bully code was enacted. "I think we should set a little ground rules. As my slave, when I ask you to do something, you will do it, no questions asked. Unless I tell you to do so, you will not speak. Answer me, am I clear?"

"Yes, little master." Buford hadn't intended on saying it, but he couldn't help but call him that.

Baljeet frowned slightly at that. "'Little Master' no longer suits me. Call me 'Master'."

"Yes, Master." Baljeet had a feral look on his face, and could feel the bulge in his trousers begin to swell.

As he calmly drew near, Buford saw something in the young man's eyes. It was almost—a desire for dominance? Whatever it was, Buford thought it was hot. _Wait, hot?_ Buford mentally shook himself. _I don't like Baljeet! I'm not gay! I don't even like guys! I'm straight!_

All of his thoughts stopped, however, as soon as Baljeet fiercely kissed him, pressing forcefully against him. When he came up to glance at the other boy, his breath ragged he whispered, "If you ever want me to stop, just slap the bed."

When he didn't, Baljeet smiled knowingly and pushed him back onto his bed, delighted at this turn of events.

Running his fingers through Buford's thick brown hair, Baljeet smiled and locked his knees around the waist of the young man below him, and then leaned in to kiss him forcefully again.

Arching back like a bow, Baljeet ground their clothed members together, the unwanted jeans they wore creating an agonizing amount friction.

Buford squirmed underneath him, trying to unbutton his jeans and relieve the pressure around his swollen cock.

Pulling his lips away from Buford's Baljeet whispered huskily in his ear. "Stop squirming, my slave, or I will have to tie you up."

Buford's entire body jerked, and he gasped hoarsely as he collided with Baljeet again.

Taking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling gently and then biting fiercely, Baljeet felt him buck under his weight. "You would like that, would you not? Tying you up, playing rough and fucking you until you come screaming my name?"

Grinding into him brutally, the Indian young man grinned unashamedly as he saw the spark in his slave's eyes. "Go on, my slave." He murmured as he ripped open the boy's shirt, the piece of clothing now ruined. "All you have to do is ask. Do you want me to? Tell me."

"M-master, please. I want you." He gulped loudly. "I-I want you to—" he couldn't finish the sentence. Baljeet had started using his tongue to create hot, wet lines down his chest.

"You want me to do what?" Baljeet growled, and bit down hard on his left nipple, causing him to cry out at the sheer pain and pleasure of the moment.

Shrieking, Buford struggled to speak. "Tie me up. Bite me, scratch me, fuck me senseless. Please, Master, please."

"Strip." Was the simple command Baljeet gave, and he complied eagerly.

Getting up off the bed, Baljeet walked to his closet to where he kept his belts, stripping his own clothing as he went. Taking the two best belts for the job, he turned back to Buford and instructed that he lie on his back.

Then he wrapped the belts around each of the brunette's wrists and fastened them each tightly to the bedposts, the lines taught, and climbed onto the bed himself.

Straddling his waist Baljeet knelt, and the head of his cock rested against the pale stomach of the man beneath him.

"Remember," he breathed as he grasped the young man's neck and ground their members together, "No talking. And don't come until I tell you to."

Buford nodded, partially because Baljeet hadn't told him to, and partially because he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. He was simply awestruck by the young man on top of him.

Baljeet leaned down towards him and took the soft, pale flesh of the brunette's neck into his mouth and bit down—hard.

Buford yelled, feeling the pain as a simple pleasure that brought his blood to an undeniable pulsing presence. Arching backward, the black-haired Indian boy took the opportunity to drag his nails down the older male's back, causing him to hiss with pleasure. And then he was bucking, bucking, bucking, so close to coming that Baljeet had to reprimand him. "Don't come, my slave, or I won't fuck you."

_Don't come, don't come, don't come . . . _ Buford implored himself, struggling to remain in control of his reactions to the enticing man above him.

"Now, my slave, turn over."

It took some effort, but Buford managed to obey his master, by scooting backwards and then turning over so that his chest lay on the bed sheets.

Guiding him to where he wanted him, Baljeet dragged him up until he was on his knees, his legs spread wide.

Then he came up behind him, and Buford moaned at the slightest nudge of the head of his cock against his opening.

Reaching forward to where his face was, Baljeet thrust his fingers into his slave's mouth. "Suck, and suck good, because these are going in your ass."

And Buford did. Baljeet could feel his cock grow incredibly—almost painfully hard—feeling him suck his fingers as if he were sucking his own dick.

When they were wet enough, he pulled them out of his mouth with a rather sluggish pop and pulled them down towards his tight rim of muscle, circling the crevice until his slave was squirming for more.

And then he slowly slid a single finger in, letting the young man get used to the intrusion before adding a second digit.

When Buford began bucking back onto his fingers, he began scissoring the hole, stretching it wider. When his slave moaned in pleasure, he placed a third in, and splayed them wide.

"Ugh…" came Buford's response, and he knew he was ready.

There was a whimper from the brunette at the loss when he removed his fingers, but soon became a shout, out of both pain and pleasure as he slowly drove his cock into the virginal opening.

Baljeet had to stop before he entered his slave all the way for three reasons: one, he was going to come before he'd entered all the way if he kept going at this pace, two, Buford was struggling to acclimate to such a large intrusion all at once, and three, it was just plain hot to stop part way, knowing that only that much made you want to come.

When he finally drove all the way in so that his balls rested on the young man's own beneath him, Baljeet clasped the firm, round buttocks beneath his hands and dug his nails into them.

With a searing hiss, Buford arched his back. The line between pleasure and pain was one that drove him mad. Especially the pain.

Caressing the pained surface gently, Baljeet slapped his slave's smooth surface, causing redness on the pale surface, and drawing an elated shriek from the young man.

He continued to slap him as he plunged, drawing himself in and out of the tight, hot well of his slave.

Buford kept rhythm with his master, and realized soon that he couldn't control his own body.

When he heard his master demand, "Come, for me, baby, come for me my slave," Buford did, hard and long, and couldn't contain himself anymore.

"B-baljeet!" He screamed over and over as he came, and those sweet words brought Baljeet over the edge. He soon found himself wrapped comfortably in Buford's arms.

"Any regrets, Buford?" he asked curiously.

"Only that I'd never imagined you as dominant before, 'Jeet." He said with a smile. Then he looked down at him, his smile becoming a puzzled frown. "Why me, 'Jeet?"

"Because I have always wanted to fuck a man and you were the most convenient?" He said sarcastically. "Of course not. Why else would I allow you to 'bully' me after all these years? I have been wanting you for so long, and I felt it was time I showed you."

Then Baljeet leaned up to kiss him again, this time kind and sweet, rather than fierce and hard, and Buford kissed him back, happy to simply be with the man in his arms.


	4. All Good Things Come ToAn EndOr Do They?

**All Good Things Come To An End—Or Do They?**

Baljeet soon realized that all good things must come to an end. Buford had saved his life when the machine Phineas and Ferb had built suddenly went rogue.

Looking to the bully, the words that left Buford's mouth surprised even him.

"Come over tonight?" and he did, although he was very confused about what Buford could possibly want.


	5. Nothing More Than Love Eternal

**Nothing More Than Love Eternal**

When they crawled into bed that night after Biffany, Buford's mother, had bid them goodnight and had gone downstairs, Buford asked Baljeet to climb into bed with him and then kissed him sweetly.

As he drew Baljeet close into a warm embrace, Buford thought to do something he thought he'd never do to anyone—much less Baljeet.

Kissing him more intensely, he drew out the kiss and the moan that echoed into his mouth from his lover's.

Baljeet soon responded by picking up the pace, but Buford pushed him back into the bed, forcing Baljeet to relax and let him take control.

Buford wasn't looki9ng for fast and fierce now, because as he kissed across the face he'd gotten to know,-and learned to love—he realized it wasn't just his face he'd learned to love, but Baljeet himself, wholly and completely.

So as he slowly unbuttoned Baljeet's night shirt and placed kisses across his face, Baljeet was remarkably—and oddly—silent. When he slid the shirt away he kissed his nose and then slid down to kiss across his shoulder blades, beckoning for attention, and then licked a line around each nipple to the hard nubs to suckle them both.

As Baljeet's insatiable and indistinguishable moans filled the air, Buford focused on Baljeet's navel and began undoing the button on the top of his pants.

Sliding the material away, they were both now in only their boxers.

Kissing and licking tenderly across the small patches of hair across his lower abdomen, he teased the flesh and then fisted his hand in the waistband. As his lover arched fluidly on an outcry at the unexpected shockwave that rode through him, Buford slid the material down and off him, all the while nuzzling the rioting black curls that lay there.

Hands on his raven-haired lover's inner-thighs, he gently pushed his legs open, allowing Buford access to his erect member.

Before Baljeet could wonder what Buford was doing (they'd never done as such before, Baljeet had thought it was too intimate), Buford's mouth enveloped the head of Baljeet's prick. Encouraged by his lover's mewing cries in response, he struggled to see how much he could hold, nearly choking himself in the process. Driven by his lover's riveting moans, he managed to encompass his entire member in his mouth.

Curiously, Buford licked around the head, and Baljeet began to arch upward again in ecstasy, throwing his head back and releasing gurgling moans. Moans that sound as if a man is drowning helplessly, and willingly.

Taking his lover's balls in one hand, Buford massaged them gently, and with the other he gripped the base of his lover's erection, so when he slipped it slowly out of his mouth, his hands caused a new-found friction and Baljeet to gasp lustily.

Feeling how close he was to coming, Buford pushed his lover's legs up so he could access his tight orifice.

Grabbing the lube from where it lay on his dresser, he coated his own prick with the cool liquid and then poured a little on his fingers and placed them in the tight rim of muscle.

When Baljeet was ready, Buford slid himself in and then gripped his lover's cock, ready to bring him to climax.

And pushing in and out of him and stroking him while kissing him senseless, Baljeet came, crying out to his lover, "Buford! Oh, Buford…I love you!"

When he came down shuddering, Buford came too, and when Baljeet was able to look him in the eyes, Buford kissed him on the nose and whispered, "I love you too, Baljeet."

Baljeet smiled, because he knew it was true. Whether fiery and intense or tender and sweet, they loved each other, and were content to know that in the end they would end up in each other's arms.


End file.
